Piz Versus the World
by Crazy4MadHatter
Summary: I really wanted to know what happened to Piz after their unfortunate end during the movie, and I wrote this to explore that. It's not too long, but I hope you'll stop by and check it out! Please R&R and I will gladly bake you all cupcakes. No, but seriously. Please read. Thank youuuuuuuuu :)


**Hi guys! I just saw the Veronica Mars movie and I hated how Veronica and Piz ended, so I changed it! And even if you are a fan of Piz and Veronica, please give this a read anyway :P Enjoy and please let me know what you think. Thanks for dropping by! **

_Veronica, Veronica, Veronica, _thought Piz.

Like a mantra, he kept repeating his ex-girlfriend's name over and over and over again, hoping that with each repetition her name on his lips would have less of an effect—that he wouldn't always feel an empty ache in his heart for the woman who belonged to that name.

_Did she ever love me? _

Bottle in hand, our dear Piz had drunk himself into _the_ oblivion. You know, the one were victims of broken hearts solely reside? Many of you may know it personally; it's a dark, lonely tunnel with no exit. Like a vortex, it sucks and it pulls, hoping to enrapture your soul to such an extent that escape is not only impossible, but disconsolate.

We know that Veronica Mars deeply cared for Stosh "Piz" Piznarki, but we also know that she cared about Logan more.

Logan was her past, her present, and her future.

Piz was, for all intents and purposes, one of her best friends. A best friend that helped her through the years of separation from Neptune that made her feel senseless; a hero without a cause, a musician without an instrument.

But he also knew that she was bored.

And that hurt him more than anything.

He wasn't enough. He would never be enough. Was there anything he could have done?

The answer is no, because he believed that he was in love. And though he may have loved, did love, Veronica Mars, he wasn't in love with her.

He just couldn't tell the difference yet.

Years will go by, and he will be stuck in a state of anguish, a desolate wanderer without a light, hoping upon hope for the return of the woman who'd stolen his heart. And she would, eventually. Out of guilt.

And though Veronica Mars was herself the farthest thing from awkward, it was destined to be so.

Piz would hear a knock, so hesitant that he would instantly know.

His body will tense, his heart rate will increase, and sweat will begin to form. Crossing the room, he will open the door and immediately regret it—Veronica will look lovely, her beauty like a stick of dynamite that will wedge itself into the part of Piz's heart where she was once kept.

"Hi." It will only take one word, and the fireworks in his heart will explode.

He will try to talk to her, but he will be numb—explosions tend to leave one in a state of shock—and talking to her will be nearly impossible because he will feel like he's trapped in a glass jar and everything she says to him will sound distorted.

Veronica Mars is not a monster. Not even Piz thinks so.

She will take a hesitant step forward for an embrace, and he will step out of the way because he can't handle it.

"Piz—"

But even though Veronica Mars is not a monster, and not even Piz thinks so, she was still his world. Someone he admired, trusted, loved (but not in), and genuinely cared for, and he felt that she was the kind of person that inspired that in people.

One of the things that drew him to her was the fact that while he was the poster boy for innocence and naiveté—honestly believing that people were inherently good—she was the opposite. Not necessarily in a bad way; even though she was cynical and sarcastic, underneath it all was the girl who was forced to face a harsh reality because her best friend was murdered. And not only that, but soon after her father was kicked off the force, making the both of them pariahs. And not only _that_, but her mother was also the type to find comfort at the bottom of a bottle. Veronica Mars was forced to face the harsh realities of the world, and Piz admired her perseverance.

She was strong and courageous; she was perfect. So why couldn't she be perfect enough to love him?

"I can't."

And that's when Veronica Mars honed in on their apartment: The empty, nefarious beer bottles, the general disorganization (which she personally knew was not his style; he loved order), and yet for some reason the pictures along the walls of them were perfectly fine.

What had she done to this poor man?

The guilt that welled up inside of her was unreal. "I'm sorry."

"Are you? One phone call, and you didn't even try to fix things—"

"What can I say other than sorry? I know that I am responsible for what is happening here, but I don't know what I can do to make this okay. All I know is that I miss you," she took a breath and forced herself to add the last part of the sentence, "as a friend."

Silence, and then more fireworks. He was a drowning man, and there was no life boat for him in sight.

He almost choked on the "How long?" he managed to speak.

She inhaled sharply, recognition evident in the slight flare of her nostrils, but otherwise she maintained a poker face. "You broke up with me, remember?"

He wanted to laugh; he felt like he was going crazy. "Of course I remember. I just didn't think you'd jump into bed with Logan a second later. I thought I actually meant something to you—that I wasn't some distraction. But I guess I was wrong and that this—us, was just a waste of time."

"Of course you're wrong. I do care about you—"

"But you care about Logan more, right?"

"No that's not what—"

"And here I was, this sad, sappy person keeping your bed warm while your real affections were for a man who was a million miles away—"

"Quit interrupting me, Piz." Veronica said it quietly, but with enough force that Piz was instantly silent. He wanted to fight with her. He wanted to yell and scream and why didn't she love him?

"Fine." Defeated, he sat on the couch and waited.

Silence descended upon the pair, and neither dared break it, at least for a little while. The silence was good for both to think.

"Veronica—"

"Piz, I—"

And then they both kind of half-laughed, and then Piz said, "No you go ahead."

"Piz. I never wanted this to happen—and no, I do not mean us. I mean the fact that we were on such different pages. Definitely in the same novel-and the worst part is that I don't know where our paths split."

"Is it wrong to be standing here, refuting everything you're saying? I love you, Veronica—"

"No, you don't. And if you would stop getting in your own way, you would see that you might love me, but you're not in love with me. That's the difference between you and Logan, right there. He's in love with me, and I with him," She ignored the pang in her chest as she admitted this to the man she used to love, "And while you're sitting here, on the brink of alcoholism and blaming me, you're keeping yourself from going out into the world and finding a woman that will actually make you happy."

Silence fell upon them again, but this was different than it had been minutes ago. Now it was tainted by Veronica's truth; and you could tell it had cost her because she was flushed with anger and was breathing heavily. Piz didn't know what to do; he obviously had a decision to make.

It lasted until Veronica couldn't take it anymore, "Piz," but he held up his hand, and began to speak.

"No, you are absolutely right," It took Veronica a moment to realize that he was done fighting and that maybe she was actually getting through to him. "Veronica, don't you know how incredible you are? You're the most loyal person I know, you save people, and your heart and soul belong to a city that's done nothing but bring you grief. And you were mine." He paused, "And now you're not. I don't really know how to move on."

"So where do we go from here?"

"I don't know."

"Will we ever be friends again?"

"I don't know, maybe. I want to want to be friends again."

"That's a start."

"To be continued?"

"To be continued."

And she will leave, taking a part of his heart with her, because it's inevitable. And the thing between them will end.

And then, soon after, Stosh "Piz" Piznarski will find love-the greatest in his life.

And everything will be okay.


End file.
